


Sienna Khan and Ilia Amitola - Arrested!

by Person_Who_Exists



Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Bondage, Cheating, Choking, Collars, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gang Rape, Groping, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Impregnation, Leashes, MILFs, Multi, Naked Female Clothed Male, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Police Brutality, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Spanking, Stocks, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_Who_Exists/pseuds/Person_Who_Exists
Summary: Joining his family's criminal business after the Fall of Beacon, Jaune sets his sights on revenge against the White Fang,  starting with putting Sienna Khan and Ilia Amitola in handcuffs.
Relationships: Ilia Amitola/Jaune Arc, Ilia Amitola/Kali Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Kali Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Sienna Khan, Kali Belladonna/Sienna Khan, Sienna Khan/Original Male Character(s)
Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839919
Comments: 32
Kudos: 61





	Sienna Khan and Ilia Amitola - Arrested!

Beacon had changed Jaune Arc. And not in the way he’d intended. Finding out that his partner had loved him, only to have her run off to die had shattered any illusions he’d once held for being a huntsman. He’d wanted to stop being a loser, to be respected, and instead all he had left of Pyrrha, the first person to give him a chance, was her bronze crown. Ren and Nora had gone off with Ruby to track down the ones who’d led the White Fang at the battle, but he couldn’t muster the will. He’d wished his friends well and limped back home, broken.

Of course, then he submitted himself to the whims of his mother, she who’d been trying to convince him to go along with her two directives since he was fifteen: make her grandchildren and join the family business.

The first part wouldn’t get much protest from him anymore. After striking out with Weiss and then missing his chance with Pyrrha, he would never deny himself a woman every again. If he wanted to have sex with someone, he’d take her.

The second was a bit more complicated, as Jaune really had no desire to join the family crime syndicate.

Oh yeah, did he not mention that? His mom’s full name was June Malachite Arc. She’d met his dad when she’d convinced him to turn crooked for her. He’d grown up calling Little Miss Malachite his cool Aunt Maggie (she let him drink). She’d proofread his fake transcripts so he could get into Beacon.

But, even as depressed as he was, Jaune still wanted to do some good in the world, still wanted to inflict vengeance on those who’d wronged his school, not just deal in the black market or smuggling.

Fortunately, his mother, cunning as she was, had already figured out a way to do both.

Menagerie was new territory for the Spiders Gang, but with the CCT down and all the kingdoms blaming them for the White Fang’s role in the Fall of Beacon, the usually dirt-poor faunus nation couldn’t afford to be picky. They needed supplies to feed their people, and the Malachite group were the only ones offering, even if they were from the black market.

Helping feed a country and reduce the White Fang’s influence on the last place they could call home? Jaune set out for the island immediately.

Lady Kali, the chieftain’s wife, was the one he negotiated with, as her husband needed plausible deniability if the scheme was discovered. Jaune had no issues with that, because to say Kali was gorgeous was an understatement. Shoulder-length black hair, spotless tanned skin, and the most magnificent ass the young man had ever seen, even beating out Blake’s legendary butt, known throughout the Beacon student body as ‘The Bellabooty’.

Actually, Kali kind of looked like Blake. Huh, weird coincidence.

Anyway, through a series of events that included Lady Kali seducing him to lower his asking price and Chieftain Ghira being busy running a country, Jaune began an illicit affair with the chieftainess. They spent half their time at the negotiation table hammering up economics and the other half on top of the negotiating table with him hammering her. Helping a country, becoming filthy rich, and a smoking hot MILF as a lover (he wondered if he’d ever meet her daughter)? It was the perfect gig.

And somehow it got even better. With revenge.

His mother’s spies in the White Fang sent word of a split in their ranks. Sienna Khan had escaped a coup at the hands of Adam Taurus and was racing for Kuo Kuana to warm Ghira of a plot by the Albain brothers and their top agent Ilia Amitola, to assassinate him and Kali.

This was his chance. He told Kali of his plans and she’d eagerly agreed. Sienna may not have led the attack on Beacon, but she had been the one to force Ghira out of the White Fang and open the door for Adam to go wild. And there was no way Jaune was going to let his new business partner and fuckbuddy get murdered.

With Kali’s help, he got Saber Rodentia, Captain of the Menagerie Guard, to deputize him and his men. Then, all they had to do was lie in wait.

* * *

Ilia didn’t understand what had gone wrong.

With word that Lady Sienna had escaped Adam’s coup and that their new high leader was going forward with his attack on Haven, they’d had to move up the timetable. She’d lured Blake and that monkey guy away from Belladonna Manor, leaving the Menagerie Guard as the only force left to defend Ghira and Kali. But instead, when the White Fang strike team had entered the house, another set of troops, these ones with Spider tattoos, had been waiting for them. _Human_ troops.

The Albain brothers and Yuma had been cut off and overwhelmed near instantly. They shouted for Ilia to press on, to use her stealth skills to break through the lines and get to the chieftain and his wife who were surely secured further in. So she did, leaving them behind to be slaughtered in a hail of bullets.

Ilia gulped and stalked through the darkness of the manor atrium, using her skin’s color changing to hide even from another faunus’ night vision. The moment she saw Ghira and Kali, she’d do what needed to be done. Just like when she’d handed Blake over to Trifa to transport to Adam.

She had to. She to keep Blake out of the way. She had no regrets about working with Adam’s branch of the White Fang. They had to crush the humans. And anyone else who stood in their way.

No regrets at all…

“Hello there, little lizard.”

Ilia’s eyes widened at the new voice, whirling around just in time to catch a thick metal shield to the face, knocking her Grimm mask away. The chameleon faunus blinked, catching a glimpse of her attacker, a tall blond human with infrared goggles on, but she didn’t have any time to act on that observation before the bastard swiped her whip out of her grip with his sword.

“Human!” Ilia shouted, stumbling back from the blow. “What have you done with the Chieftain?!”

“Done with? I’m protecting him!” the blond insisted. “I’m protecting him from one of the White Fang’s deadliest assassins!”

Protecting him? Ghira had brought _humans_ to the island to protect him? How could he—ah!

Ilia’s outrage proved a crucial distraction. The human rushed her, bashing his shield into her face and sending her flying into the wall. She was still discombobulated when he furled up his shield into a sheath, stored his sword within it, and pulled out a pair of handcuffs from his belt. The chameleon faunus was whirled around and shoved into the wall. Her face and firm chest were pressed right up against the wood as her arms were bent behind her back.

“Let me go, human!” she shouted. She struggled and thrashed about all she could, but her captor was much taller and much heavier than she was. She couldn’t budge him or his iron grip around her hands.

“My name isn’t human. It’s Jaune Arc,” the bastard informed her. Cold, metallic bindings pressed against her skin and she grunted as he closed handcuffs around her wrists with a sharp _click_. “And you, Ilia Amitola, are under arrest.”

The doors to the room burst open, Blake and Sun charging inside with their weapons drawn. Surely they’d stop this human bastard, even they’d probably just arrest her themselves afterward. Though, given that Ghira had recently passed a law that designated any White Fang members that broke the law as criminal huntsmen, the arresting officers would be able to take their convicts as slaves.

Being kept as Blake’s slave? Ilia could think of far worse fates to suffer for being a terrorist—

“Jaune?” Blake gasped.

“Blake? Sun?” Jaune replied, cocking an eyebrow. “What are you guys doing here?”

“My parents live here!”

“Really? Are they live-in servants for Ghira and Kali?”

“Dude,” Sun said. “They _are_ Ghira and Kali.”

Jaune’s eyes widened. “Oh… that’s… neat… so, I got things handled here. How about you guys head out with Ghira and stop Adam from destroying Haven? I’d come to, but if it’s going to restore the world’s view of the faunus, we can’t have a human there for them to shill credit to. It is Mistral after all.”

“He’s right! Who knows how long we’ve got until Adam hits Haven?” Sun said. “We’ve got to go, Blake! Your mom can help Jaune with the cleanup and make sure no one on the island gives him trouble.”

“No!” Ilia squealed. “Blake, you can’t let this _human_ have free reign of the island— _mrreuh!_ ”

The chameleon faunus’ protests were cut off when Jaune yanked back on her auburn ponytail, tearing her scalp back and wrenching her mouth open. Just in time for a bright red ballgag to be shoved between her lips and muffle her shouts.

Blake could never stand for this! This police brutality was common for their people all across Remnant, and now the humans were spreading it even to their island! She had to stand up for her!

But the black-haired cat faunus merely steeled her face and turned away. “I’m sorry, Ilia. I wanted to give you a chance, but this? Trying to kill my parents? I can’t help you now.”

Ilia’s eyes widened, her skin bleaching white. This couldn’t be happening. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go!

“Let’s go, you criminal slut,” Jaune commanded, wrenching the chameleon faunus off the wall, her high heeled combat shoes clacking across the lacquered floor. “I’ve got plans for you.”

He delivered a sharp _smack_ to Ilia’s tight butt. The terrorist yelped at the spanking, her ass jiggling within her skintight black stealth suit as she was led out of the atrium to jail.

* * *

Sienna Khan was not what one would traditionally call a ‘good person’. When the White Fang’s peaceful protests proved ineffective, she’d seized control of the organization and transitioned it into a group that could quite accurately be called terrorists. However, she’d done it all for her people, and no matter her love for the faunus, she had no desire to wipe out the huntsmen academies and commit genocide on humanity. And she certainly had no desire to let Ghira and Kali be murdered so that Adam Taurus could consolidate power. Whatever her differences with her old friends, she wouldn’t let that happen.

Plus, Adam had tried to kill her as well and stolen the White Fang out from under her. She was quite resentful of that fact.

Being one of the most wanted terrorists on Remnant made travel from Mistral difficult, but she managed it. Her only concern was that it had cost her too much time, that she wouldn’t make it in time to deliver her warning. As soon as she stepped foot on Menagerie, she dashed through the streets of Kuo Kuana and made straight for the police station. She had a hunch that the Albain brothers, the heads of the island’s White Fang branch, were in Adam’s pocket, so she needed to reach an ally immediately and the Guard’s headquarters was closer to the docks than Belladonna Manor.

“Captain Rodentia!” she called, charging past a dozen guards into the processing area of the station. “I need to speak with you at once—”

“I’m just saying, I went to school with Blake. Gives the whole thing a weird perspective.”

“Well, do you regret it?”

“Fuck no! Have you seen Kali?”

“I have. But how did you not realize she was Blake’s mother? Their last name was on all the paperwork you two signed _and_ the mansion.”

“… I’ve been told I can be quite dense when it comes to women.”

Sienna just stood there as the other guardsmen circled around her, blinking numbly at the sight of Captain Saber Rodentia calmly discussing Kali with a young, armored, blond, _human_.

Unfortunately, her shock left her vulnerable. The twelve police officers who’d surrounded her pounced, grabbing her arms and yanking them behind her back, bending her body over the sergeant’s desk through sheer weight. Sienna yelped as the uniformed men frisked all over her body, unlatching her vambraces from her forearms and unclasping the belt that held her Cerberus Whip from around her waist.

“What are you doing?” she yelled at the guards. “Captain Rodentia, call off your men!”

Saber and the human turned towards her with an air of nonchalance. The blond bastard walked away and circled into the swarm of policemen.

“Hello, Sienna,” Captain Rodentia replied to her. “Enjoying the welcoming party?”

“Tell them to let me go, you fool!” Sienna shouted, the guards pinning her breasts to the desk despite her struggles. “I have an urgent warning about the White Fang attacking—”

“The White Fang has been classified as a Class-A terrorist organization after an unsuccessful attempt to assassinate the Chieftain,” Saber cut in. “Ghira has taken a strike force to Haven Academy to stop Adam Taurus while leaving the island in the care of Kali and the Hero of Menagerie, Jaune Arc. They issued a warrant for your arrest last night.”

“What?” Sienna gasped, disbelieving that her old friend could believe that she’d had anything to do with Adam’s assassination attempt. “Who the hell is Jaune Arc?”

“That would be me.”

The human, now behind her, smirked. He reached out and clasped a pair of cold handcuffs around the tiger faunus’ wrists, the built-in gravity dust matrix sealing her aura and semblance.

“Sienna Khan, you are under arrest for terrorism, conspiracy, murder, conspiracy to commit murder, kidnapping, grand theft, sedition, and more terrorism,” Jaune declared. “Boys, strip this terrorist whore.”

“Yes, sir!”

“Don’t touch me, you human bastar— _aaahhh_!”

The tiger faunus’ scream of outrage was cut off as Jaune rammed a shiny orange ballgag between her teeth, the black leather straps wound through her hair and locked around her head. The policemen followed the human’s command, gripping hold of her sleeveless shirt and pulling it over her head. They followed up by unclasping her grey bra from around her chest, her bountiful dark breasts bouncing free.

Two more police officers hooked their fingers into the waistband of her pants and tugged her trousers down her legs, their warm fingers tickling down her striped skin. Sienna groaned against the sensation, her stubbornness desperately holding out even as the guards lifted her feet one at a time and pulled off her boots, one by one. Before long, she was standing in the middle of the police station in nothing but handcuffs, a ballgag, and her black panties.

Jaune chuckled and shuffled up behind her, slipping down a knife and slicing her panties off her waist. Despite her pride, Sienna couldn’t help but shiver, both at the brisk air of the police station dancing across her naked flesh, and at the fact that she, the mighty tigress who’d been with the White Fang since the beginning, had been arrested in the last place she’d ever thought to be vulnerable, bound and betrayed with no allies left.

The human planted his open palm on her hip, squeezing into her flesh.

“I’m going to unlock one cuff so we can fingerprint you now,” he taunted. “Your aura will still be disabled, but I’m worried the great High Leader Khan might get some ideas. And I wouldn’t want to have to put down my newest pet before her training starts. Nod if you understand what I’m saying, kitten?”

Sienna bit down hard on the rubber ball between her lips, but she nodded. As much as she wanted to claw this bastard’s eyes out, she was unarmed, without aura, and outnumbered. If she was to escape this mess, her only chance would be to suffer whatever indignities he had planned for her and wait for a more opportune moment.

Jaune smiled and did as he promised, unlocking one of her handcuffs. The blond bastard then gripped her free hand tight and yanked it around until it streaked over the table. Captain Rodentia slid a pad of ink and her new criminal record file across the desk. The tiger faunus’ fingers were forcibly spread and dipped onto the pad, coming up wet.

“Alright boys,” Jaune said. “You know what to do.”

Sienna wondered for a brief moment what he was talking about, the policemen still holding her in place, but she soon got her answer, her eyes widening. Two of the officers reached down to her privates, their nimble fingers plying apart both her maidenhead and her asshole. The middle fingers of each circled the rims of her holes, tempting unwanted arousal from the former terrorist leader.

Her hand was raised above the criminal record sheet and just as she brought it down to imprint her first marking, the two police officers rammed their fingers up her pussy and sphincter.

“Oh!” Sienna wailed through her gag, her hand offset by the strike of stimulation and smacking into the desk.

“My, my, such disobedience isn’t going to reflect well with the judge, Ms. Khan,” Jaune mocked. “You might have been able to seduce him into a plea deal, but now that resisting arrest is on the charges list, that’s off the table.”

Sienna growled, but there was nothing she could do. The human bastard wanted to humiliate her and for some reason, the Menagerie Guard was completely on his side.

They started the process over again. Jaune drew her hand down towards her criminal record only for the police officers to thrust their fingers into her pussy and asshole. They kept up their rhythm, bouncing her up and down as their nails scraped up her holes. Her butt burned from the unwanted intrusion, but her cunt rippled from the stimulation. Sienna squirmed as juices dribbled down from her folds, heat building within her despite her outrage at her situation.

“Daam… yuu…” she grunted, her voice weak and aimless. “Daam yuu tuh hehl!”

Jaune’s eyes narrowed, raising a hand to halt the guards’ fingering. He snaked out and grabbed Sienna’s cheeks, squeezing her chin so she was forced to meet his furious glare head-on.

“I was at Beacon, you bitch. My partner _died_ there,” he snarled. “She died because you didn’t want to wait for Ghira’s way to work. You stole the Fang from him. You made Adam Taurus and everyone like him, and then you couldn’t control them! This is your punishment, kitten. And you can bet it's going to go on for the rest of your life.”

“Though this stage will have to wrap up soon,” Captain Rodentia spoke up. “You did want to have her trial right after Ms. Amitola’s, right, sir?”

“Oh, right, drat,” Jaune hissed. “Thanks for reminding me, Saber. Can’t be late if we’re going to be on time for the Shaming.”

Sienna’s eyes widened. A Shaming? They revived the Shaming? It was a Menagerie tradition dating back to the Great War where criminals were dragged out into the town square and publicly fucked, meant to destroy whatever reputation they might still have, to prove definitively that they were no longer people but property. It had fallen into disuse after the Huntsmen Laws were adopted to bring the island more in line with the kingdoms.

Did the people truly hate her so much that they would bring it back just to punish her? She who’d fought for them when no one else would?

Jaune reached out and gripped her shoulders, shoving her downward. The officers holding her pistoned their fingers up and down her holes, abandoning their steady rhythm as their nails ravaged her insides.

Sienna gasped, her breath sparse. No matter whether she wanted it or not, her body rejoiced at the fingering. Her womb spasmed, pleasure soaking through her folds. Her pussy clenched around her captors’ fingers, an orgasm hammering her system. Her folds wrapped around the policemen’s limbs and drenching them in her cum.

The tiger faunus sagged across the table, sweat glistening off her body as she panted for air. The police officers removed their fingers from her cunt and asshole, her cream dripping down her thigh and pooling onto the floor of the police station.

“Hot damn,” Jaune whistled. “Now I’m sorry I promised Kali she could have first crack at her. Oh well. Book her, boys.”

The policemen reached out and dipped Sienna’s hands onto the ink pad, this time actually bringing her limbs down on her criminal record and documenting her fingerprints. Her arms were then yanked behind her back once more and handcuffs replaced on her wrists.

The tiger faunus was hauled to her feet and marched around to a stripped pale wall. One of the officers manned a scroll on a tripod while Captain Rodentia held a plaque with white lettering just below her breasts. It read _Convict 23956 – Khan, Sienna_.

Sienna was too exhausted to protest that she hadn’t technically been convicted yet, meekly standing still as her mugshots were taken. The police officers came up on either side of her, gripped her bound arms, and dragged her off to her cell. All the while, Jaune Arc smirked as she was taken away.

* * *

“Ilia Amitola! You are hereby found guilty on all charges! For your crimes, I sentence you to a Shaming and a lifetime of slavery! Take her away!”

Ilia had no idea what in the world the Shaming was. All she knew was that as soon as her trial had ended with her conviction, the bailiffs had rushed forward, bent her over the defendant’s table, and stripped her out of her prison uniform. The chameleon faunus had wailed through her ballgag for mercy, but the judge had only looked on impassively as a black leather slave collar was wrapped around her neck.

But what really made her confused was when the guards had rammed a syringe into her arm and implanted her with tracker microchips that her new owner and the government would use to know her location if she ever attempted to escape. While chipping was a well-known procedure when a huntress was enslaved, everything she’d heard had said that it was only done once the convict had been returned to prison for processing. Why was it being done to her in the middle of the courtroom?

The police officers attached a leash to her collar and tugged her out of the courtroom. She was taken to the town square, staggering across the sand as the crowd of faunus shouted condemnations down upon the naked girl.

“Terrorist slut!”

“You turned the world against us, you White Fang cunt!”

“How dare you try to assassinate the Chieftain?! Arc’s going to make sure you pay, bitch!”

Tears leaked out of Ilia’s eyes, fury mixing with despair. What did these people know? They’d run from the fight! Run and kept their heads down on the third-rate island the humans had forced on them! They hadn’t done anything while their people were persecuted, when her parents were killed and all the humans did was _laugh_! Who were they to judge her?

They were people. As much as she wanted to deny it, by the laws of all the kingdoms and Menagerie, Ilia was not a person anymore. She, the fearsome White Fang agent trained by Adam himself, was a slave, the property of the one who’d arrested her. She was just waiting for him to show up and claim her.

Instead, she was dragged up onto an elevated wooden platform with a pair of metal stocks open and ready to receive their victims. The guards tugged her to one of them and bent her over, lodging her neck into the biggest hole. They gripped her hands tight, undid her handcuffs, and wrenched her wrists into the stock’s openings on either side of her head. Then they closed the restraint and trapped Ilia on the platform.

And left her there. As terrified as the young chameleon faunus was, the crowd’s venom only one step away from a lynch mob, the intellectual part of her mind couldn’t quite figure out what the point of this was. It was humiliating sure, but she had already been humiliated, the entire island hated her for her part in the Belladonna Manor attack. Was she just supposed to stay in the stock naked for hours? Her master could legally rape her! This was hardly worse than that!

But after half an hour, just when the constant jeers were starting to become truly boring, Ilia caught site of someone else being led to the podium. Her gray-blue eyes widened and her skin changed to a pale white out of sheer terror and shock.

Sienna Khan, the High Leader that Ilia had betrayed, was dragged across the courtyard by a leashed collar just as the young chameleon faunus had been. The tiger woman struggled as fiercely as she could, her stripped skin glowing in the noonday sun while her bountiful breasts bounced with her struggles. But without her aura, the guards were easily able to corral the fearsome warrior onto the platform and lock her into the other stock.

The older woman rotated her head in the board of metal, her amber eyes locking onto Ilia and glaring at the young girl. Whatever their previous relationship, Sienna knew that the chameleon faunus had sided with Adam, and she wouldn’t forgive that, even if they were in the same boat.

For her part, Ilia could only lower her eyes in shame. She’d never been completely comfortable with the plan of killing Sienna so Adam could ascend, she had built the White Fang into the force for justice against the humans it was after all. But the Albain brothers had convinced her that it was necessary and she’d just… stood aside.

Just like the humans who’d let their fellows’ hate happen.

Also, Sienna was stupid hot, and it was causing Ilia’s cheeks to turn red with absolutely nothing to do with her faunus trait. Blake may have been her crush, but that didn’t mean the young girl hadn’t fantasized about the powerful, domineering tiger faunus and her smooth, striking curves… a lot. Even restrained and collared as she was, the sight of the older woman made the chameleon faunus rub her thighs together to sate her arousal.

Of course, it was at that time that the crowd had stopped hailing down hatred on her and Sienna, and instead started chanting praise for another familiar figure.

“Kali! Kali! Kali!”

Ilia’s head swerved up as Kali Belladonna, the woman she’d tried to kill, stepped onto the platform, waving to the crowd as a huge, plastic strap-on dildo hung at her waist.

“Thank you! Thank you all!” Kali shouted, quieting the crowd. “While my husband and daughter are away bringing the White Fang to justice, it is my duty as acting chief to oversee the Shaming of the terrorist whores who have already been convicted.”

Blake’s mother stalked across the platform and caressed the side of Sienna’s face. The tiger faunus mewled through her gagged lips, begging her old friend for leniency. But Kali only smirked and position herself behind the other woman, lining her artificial dick up at the convict’s shapely ass.

“Of course, these criminal sluts do not belong to Menagerie, but to the brave hero who arrested them,” the cat faunus proclaimed. “So put your hands together for the man who fed out nation through its great famine and saved me and my husband from these whores’ treacherous assassination attempt!”

“Arc! Arc! Arc! ARC! Jaune is the best! Jaune is the best! Jaune is the best!”

Ilia gulped, the moment she had been dreading finally upon her.

Jaune Arc marched onto the podium in jeans and a hoodie, grinning and waving at his adoring public. He winked at Kali, the married cat faunus _blushing_ at his flirt. Ilia didn’t have time to think about that before the blond human who’d won over Menagerie positioned himself behind her. The chameleon girl’s changed to its natural tan with yellow dots of fear, a bulbous tip poking at her dripping entrance.

“The whore’s already wet!” Jaune shouted, receiving a round of cheers and applause from the crowd. “Let’s not keep them waiting!”

Kali grinned and rammed her strap-on into Sienna’s asshole. The tiger faunus’ amber eyes nearly blew out of their sockets, a wordless howl of pain and pleasure bursting out from behind her ballgag. The former terrorist leader rocked back and forth against the rickety stock, the friend she betrayed railing her as her jugs of breasts swung like pendulums.

Ilia’s breasts weren’t nearly that large, but Jaune didn’t seem to mind that. He slipped his hands up the sides of her hourglass figure and squeezed her tits with his palms. The young girl flinched as natural sensation churned through her nerves, just as the human’s fingers pinched down on her erect pink nipples. The chameleon faunus squealed through her gagged lips. Whether she cared for the male form or not, having her tits twisted stimulated every pleasure nerve in her body.

And with those juices dripping down her cunt, the huntsman finally thrust inside.

The criminal slut choked, her tongue pressing against the inside of her bright red ballgag as Jaune’s huge cock smashed into her pussy. The former White Fang member was railed against the stock, her shoulders aching as they kept smacking into the iron bindings. Her butt grew red as the onslaught continued, her ass cheeks jiggling as her new master pounded her raw.

“Oh, don’t tap out on me already,” Jaune taunted, his hot breath tickling her bare back. “This is nothing compared to what your buddy Adam did to my school. He burnt it to the ground, slaughtered everyone he could, even stabbed Blake, and cut off her partner’s arm. At least you get to live. I mean, you’re a dirty criminal slut, but that’s your own fault. Isn’t it, Ms. Amitola?”

Ilia closed her hands into fists and growled, but she couldn’t exactly contest his last point. She’d thought joining the White Fang was the right thing to do, but if she hadn’t, she wouldn’t have been made a slave.

For what seemed like an hour, the sun beat down on her as she and Sienna were fucked for all Menagerie to see. Sweat dripped across Ilia’s skin, her flesh glistening as it rippled with each ramming. Her breasts were mauled and twisted, stoking ecstasy from Arc’s brutal pounding. Her owner’s dick sawed against the convicted whore’s folds, impaling her pussy over and over as her legs quivered from the strain of the onslaught.

At last, it all became too much. The stimulation across her body overwhelmed Ilia’s body and the criminal slut came _hard_. The chameleon girl threw her head back, squealing through her ballgag as pleasure bombarded her nervous system. Her orgasm rippled through her, her womb pouring a flood of cum out her pussy and soaking her master’s cock, her folds clenching tight around his thick rod.

Jaune cackled, gesturing to the cheering crowd. “See, slut? I know you deserve this, they know you deserve this, and even _you_ know you deserve this? So just accept your acceptance and enjoy the ride.”

Ilia sagged in the stocks, too exhausted to attempt a protest. Her master slammed against the shuttering restraints, hammering her back and forth in her bounds. About a minute after she came, he finally unleashed his load.

The human gripped her breasts hard and rammed her cock into her tight pussy. His tip cracked into her womb and sprayed of streams of pale semen, his cream painting her cunt white. As much as Ilia hated to say it, the feeling of liquid warm the spunk injected into her body was quite pleasant. The wet dribble pouring down her thigh sparked the same teasing arousal that she’d felt upon seeing Sienna in chains, leading the chameleon faunus to rub her legs together, trying to wring more pleasure from her creampied quim.

She needn’t have bothered. A simple glance to her side confirmed that Kali was still railing Sienna, the tiger faunus moaning through her gag as her voluptuous body vibrated from the acting chief’s unrelenting assault. The once-great High Leader of the White Fang whimpered, the crowd raining down well-deserved insults on the criminal slut. Her long, dark legs were drenched in cum. Her own.

And if Kali wasn’t slowing down her fucking of Sienna, then her partner likely wasn’t stopping his fucking of Ilia.

The bulbous tip slammed back into her cunt, tears bursting from the chameleon girl’s eyes.

Becoming a criminal was the worst decision she ever made.

* * *

It was official, becoming a criminal was the best decision Jaune ever made.

He was filthy rich, the hero of a whole country, Blake’s MILF of a mom’s secret passionate lover, and he’d taken two of the most beautiful terrorists the White Fang ever had as his slaves, avenging Pyrrha in the process! The Fall of Beacon had been terrible, but he had bounced back!

With Ghira still heading to Haven to fight Adam, Kali had invited him to room at the Belladonna Manor, officially as a security measure in case any secret remaining White Fang tried anything while her husband was away. Unofficially, it was so she wouldn’t have to keep coming to his lodgings whenever she wanted to play with their new pets.

“There, there, that’s it my little lizard,” Kali cooed, tugging Ilia leash to drag the collared chameleon faunus’ mouth into her cunt lips. The mature cat faunus growled as the younger woman’s tongue plunged into her folds. “That’s it, good girl. You had a crush on Blake, correct? Well, why settle for the cub when you can have a taste of the lioness?”

“Yes, mistress,” Ilia mewled, eagerly lapping up the other woman’s insides. In the entire week since the Shaming, she’d never shown even half as much effort when Jaune had been using her. She was thoroughly broken in, he was sure of it, she’d gone along with all the role-play he’d ordered whether she was bound or not. It seemed she just preferred her mistress to her master.

Oh well. Guess he’d have to fulfill his mother’s incessant demands for grandchildren with his other pet.

He currently had Sienna naked and shoved up against the bedroom wall, her wrists sealed behind her in handcuffs. One of his hand gripped her bound hands like reins while the other spanked her mature rump until her dark skin turned red, her butt cheeks glistening with sweat at every strike. And of course, his throbbing phallus had impaled the former terrorist leader all the way up to her cervix, her pussy lips drenched in fluids from her endless chain of orgasms.

“Fuck me, master! Fuck me harder!” the tiger faunus moaned, her tongue sprawling out of her mouth and spraying spittle from her gaping wet mouth. “Pour your cream into this dirty criminal slut! Knock me up!”

Jaune delivered one final spank to her squishy butt and reached up to grab the leash attached to her collar. He curled the leather cord around his palm and pulled it hard. Sienna’s amber eyes widen, her breath sputtering as her collar dug into her throat.

“Do you really think you deserve that, bitch?” he whispered, his breath dancing across her earlobe as she choked. “You really want my kids to know that their mother is a terrorist whore?”

He loosened his grip on her leash, lessening the pressure on her neck and allowing her to breathe again. Sienna gasped, breaking out in another round of moans as he sped up his thrusts.

“No, master! I’m sorry, master!” the convicted woman cried. “But they won’t know me as their mother! Just their father’s slutty slave _pet_!”

Jaune smirked. He’d been going to impregnate her from the start. He’d just wanted to make her sweat a bit. Or at least, figuratively sweat. He’d been making her physically sweat quite a bit.

“Alright, kitten. Time to get your cream.”

“Yes! Impregnate your pet, master! Pump me full of your cream! Give me a litter of kittens!”

Jaune rammed his cock into her pussy, hilting it all the way up to his balls, and let loose. A torrent of cum surged out of his dick, drowning his slave’s womb in his rich, molten semen. Sienna’s handcuffed arms went rigid, her head thrown back as she let out a wordless squeal of euphoria. The tiger faunus’ cunt squeezed her master’s rod tight, drenching the phallus in her juices.

When Jaune at last pulled out, Sienna’s knees gave out from under her. The convicted woman tumbled to the floor, white cum pouring out of her creampied pussy and pooling into a puddle of semen around her thick thighs.

“Get up, kitten,” Jaune order. He slapped his still erect penis, spritzing the juices dripping from its length onto Sienna’s face. “You’ve got to clean up your mess.”

Sienna panted to regain her breath, but she managed to struggle to her knees even with her hands still bound behind her back. She extended her tongue and lathered her master’s rod with several long licks, lapping up the dripping cum from its lower side. Then, she opened her lips and swallowed the whole thing down her gullet.

Jaune grinned. Oh yes, the criminal life was defiantly the best decision he’d ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request from Paul O'Hara. Hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Next one will be the Arslan request, but I'm going to do that as a Chapter 2 in my Coco and Velvet story because... well I've already set it up there and I can't think of a better independent setup. Just letting you guys know.
> 
> If you'd like to see any RWBY girl arrested and fucked, let me know. I plan to cycle through the cast eventually, but if you want to see certain girls taken certain ways, I'll move them up the list. Though, fair warning, as of this story's publication, I currently have eight requests in line to complete first. But if you have anyone in mind, it never hurts to get your pick's spot in the queue reserved!


End file.
